The present invention relates to a method of burning waste comprised essentially of plastic, especially PVC waste.
It is known (German Publication "Mull und Abfall", 6/84, Pages 169-175) to collect plastic, especially PVC plastic, separately from household refuse and to burn it in a combustion unit. In addition to being generated in household refuse, plastic also results as a residual product in industry, for example during the manufacture of windows and the like, during building renovation or the like.
During the combustion of waste that comprises essentially plastic in a combustion unit that is provided with grate firing, there exists the danger that due to the low melting point of the plastic waste, for example in a temperature range of 70.degree.-200.degree. C., molten plastic falls through the grating into the air boxes and is thus lost to the combustion.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of the aforementioned general type that essentially guarantees a more complete combustion.